


Insult To Injury

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-24
Updated: 2006-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the gw500 prompt con and the sdqb 444 prompt asteroid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insult To Injury

"We've finished rounding up all the guys we knew the head guy had accepted bribes from to disappear, and secured them on the ship with no real problem. They never knew what hit them." Pausing his narrative momentarily, Duo took a drink of the fresh beer that had appeared at his elbow. "We had plenty of evidence to arrest the guy, but the plan was to question him first and see what we could get out of him before he called for a lawyer and clammed up."

Trowa nodded, acknowledging what was standard Preventers policy. Go for the confession if at all possible. It made things that much easier on the overtaxed justice system.

"I figured Q would want a piece of this guy since he'd been using the mining project on asteroid MI-0462 as a hide out for escaped cons. But no, he hung back and had Heero do the questioning. Just watching with /that/ look on his face. You know, the polite smile that means he is about to hand someone his balls."

Again Trowa nodded, taking a sip of his coke. "I know the look well. It's not one I want to be on the receiving end of."

"The guy tried to weasel out of things with the usual bullshit. I followed all the rules. I didn't know what was going on. It wasn't me. Well, Heero nails him with the evidence we have. The pictures, the witness statements, the whole case laid out for him. Instead of being smart, the guy gets cocky and tells Heero that WEI will cooperate only so far with Preventers and he has no authority to be throwing around accusations. If Heero had anymore questions he could talk to the WEI lawyers and they would not tolerate harassment of their employees."

Trowa flinched and shifted, moving his broken ankle into a more comfortable position on the chair across from him. "Shit."

"Yeah. At this point me and Wufei weren't watching him anymore. We figured that Heero could take care of things. We were more concerned with what Q was going to do."

"Reasonable concern." Quatre had spent the years since the eve wars rebuilding and expanding WEI. The company's environmental policies and commitment to humanitarian issues were well known, as was their stance on accepting personal responsibility both as a company and by their employees. "Hiding behind WEI was the worst thing he could have done."

Duo nodded, sipping his beer and munching on a handful of nuts. "Q tells the guy we are operating on his authority and he expects all questions to be answered. The guy just looks Q up and down and then sneers at him like Q is just some stupid kid."

Shaking his head Trowa took another drink of his soda. "What an idiot."

"Q was not impressed. He gets out his ID and badge and sets them on the guy's desk. Doesn't say a word; just waits for him to read it. The guy turns white and then that sick gray color. He's totally screwed and he knows it. Q picks up his ID and badge and puts them away then gets right in this guy's face. He starts talking real calm and low like he does. Tells the guy that it is not WEI policy to hire escaped felons or to take bribes. His employment is terminated and the best course of action at this point is to tell everything he knows in hopes of securing some good favor. We couldn't get him to shut up after that. He gave us names, numbers, and locations for his contacts."

Trowa smirked, not surprised. Quatre could be extremely intimidating when he chose to be. He was also a passionate man who felt things deeply and took insults to his company as being directed at him personally. "What did he break?"

"The desk." Duo grinned slowly, and then held out his hand. "You owe me twenty credits."

Still smirking, Trowa handed over a twenty credit note. "I should have known he wouldn't punch the wall, being in space."


End file.
